The present embodiments relate to a radiation therapy apparatus for treating tumor diseases.
In a radiation therapy apparatus, a gantry may be used to position a radiation head, from which therapeutic radiation is directed at a patient, around the patient.
Different gantry designs are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,781 discloses an annular gantry with a central cylindrical aperture, in which a patient may be positioned for irradiation. Inside the gantry, the radiation head may be rotated along a plane of rotation, thereby enabling radiation to be directed at the patient from different directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,969,194 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,254 disclose gantry designs having a front and a rear supporting gantry (e.g., two supporting gantries). The radiation head may be positioned at different positions between the two supporting gantries. A patient may be positioned between the two supporting gantries for irradiation.